<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pelea by Alice_B_Redfox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666466">Pelea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_B_Redfox/pseuds/Alice_B_Redfox'>Alice_B_Redfox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Karmaland, Karmaland4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama de tontitos, Karmaland - Freeform, Karmaland4 - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Pelea de novios, Romance, Rubegetta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_B_Redfox/pseuds/Alice_B_Redfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rubius está molesto.</p><p>Vegetta no sabe por qué y la situación le causa algo de gracia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque, Vegetta777/RubiusOMG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>LibritOS de Alice, Rubegetta Month Mayo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pelea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One-shot publicado previamente en mi cuenta de twitter, perteneciente al Rubegetta Month de mayo del año pasado.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>─Chiqui─ le llamó una vez, en ese tono meloso que sabía que le gustaba, esperando que volteara ya contento y olvidara lo ocurrido. </p><p>Sus orejas seguían erguidas, no iba a ceder, eso era seguro.  </p><p>─Rubén, por favor. No es para tanto─ el aludido volteó tan rápido como un rayo lanzado por Los Dioses. Sus ojos verdes chispeaban de la rabia y su nariz estaba arrugada en un gesto de molestia. </p><p>Vegetta tragó seco. Nunca había visto tan molesto al híbrido. Sí, siempre peleaban, pero como tontitos, nada grave. Cuando Rubén se molestaba con él solía chillar como loco y quejarse a gritos. Esta vez, sólo lo miraba intensamente, como si tuviera visión láser y pudiera atravesar su cerebro con ella.  </p><p>─¿No es para tanto?─ siseó, con los dientes apretados.  </p><p>─Sí, Rubén, no es para tanto─ repitió, tratando de restarle importancia─. Deja el drama y vamos a casa ya. </p><p>Pasó por un lado suyo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la isla flotante del menor, quería acompañarlo porque sabía que no cargaba ningún arma consigo, así podría ayudarlo en caso de que algún MOB apareciese.  </p><p>El peliblanco se quedó en su sitio, cruzado de brazos y viendo la espalda del mayor alejarse.  </p><p>Al no sentir pasos detrás suyo, decidió voltear, todo para percatarse de que Rubius se había quedado en el mismo lugar en donde lo había dejado minutos atrás. </p><p>Suspiró. Esto iba para largo.  </p><p>─Doblas─ dijo, mientras llegaba a él─, está anocheciendo y no traes ni armas ni una cama contigo, no podemos quedarnos acá, camina.  </p><p>El medio oso no se movió.  </p><p>─Chiqui, por favor─ dijo, suave. </p><p>─No, Samuel─ su nombre sonó amargo en los labios del chico─. No me voy a mover de acá.  </p><p>Definitivamente, era un niño pequeño, de eso no tenía dudas. Podía estar todo lo cabreado que quisiera, pero no lo dejaría exponerse así a un posible ataque de uno o varios MOBs. Con rapidez, lo subió a sus hombros como si de un costal de papas se tratara. ¿No se quería mover? Bien, lo movería él, entonces. </p><p>─¡Vegetta, ¿qué haces?!─ gritó─ ¡Bájame ahora mismo, coño! </p><p>─¿Quieres hacer berrinches? Bien, no hay problema, pero no te dejaré hacerlo acá en medio de la nada. No nos expondremos así al peligro, ¿ok? </p><p>─Me importa tres putos cojones exponerme, Vegetta─ sonaba verdaderamente cabreado─. Bájame ahora mismo o tendremos problemas. </p><p>─Uis...─ se burló─ ¡Qué miedo tengo! </p><p>─¿Serás cabrón?─ se retorcía entre gritos, tratando inútilmente de bajarse. </p><p>─Esa boca─ le regañó. </p><p>─¡Cabrón, cabrón, cabrón!─ continuó gritando─. Bájame o sigo diciendo groserías. </p><p>No pudo contener la risa, ¿en serio esa era su amenaza? Sí, le molestaba oírlo decir palabrotas, pero tampoco iba a caer ante tan tonta provocación.  </p><p>El peliblanco continuó quejándose a gritos, diciendo una enorme cantidad de improperios, por lo cuales Vegetta se iba a encargar de reprenderle luego.  </p><p>Estaba tan ocupado gritando que no se percató de que el pelinegro no lo llevaba a su casa. Vino a caer en cuenta de que estaba en la lujosa mansión en el cielo cuando escuchó el sonido del mono venir del piso de arriba.  </p><p>─¿A dónde piensas llevarme?─ se quejó, volviendo a forcejear para bajarse, mientras veía que era conducido a la habitación del mayor─. Samuel de Luque, ni se te ocurra llevarme para allá. </p><p>El aludido lo ignoró, terminando de entrar en la habitación y dejándolo caer en la cama. </p><p>─Tu casa queda demasiado lejos como para llevarte en mis hombros hasta allá─ dijo, como si nada─. Si te hubieses quedado quieto, no hubiese tenido problema con dejarte en la puerta de tu hogar, pero, no, el niño quería retorcerse todo el camino.  </p><p>─¡Obvio! Quería que me bajaras─ reclamó, con un puchero.  </p><p>Vegetta se encogió de hombros. </p><p>─Me voy─ anunció el híbrido, levantándose del lugar donde el otro lo había dejado─. Desactiva las torretas para poder salir, por favor.  </p><p>─No quiero─ soltó, mientras se quitaba la armadura─. Hoy te quedas acá, ya es de noche y los MOBs han tomado todos los alrededores de mi casa. </p><p>─Entonces dame una espada o algo para poder defenderme. </p><p>─Ya dije que no, Rubén. No me discutas. </p><p>─No quiero quedarme aquí contigo, Vegetta─ siseó─. Estoy muy cabreado ahora mismo y lo menos que quiero es ver tu cara.  </p><p>─¿Seguirás con esta absurda pelea?─ Samuel de Luque podría considerarse el hombre más maduro de todo Karmaland, hasta que se trataba de Rubén Doblas. Ese niño lograba sacar su lado más tontito y, para muestra, un botón: sabía que le estaba echando leña al fuego, pero no lo podía evitar.  </p><p>─¿Absurda pelea?─ repitió, en un tono bajo─. Vegetta, me pusiste en evidencia delante de la policía para proteger a Willy, ¿en serio crees que es absurdo que esté tan cabreado? </p><p>¿Era eso? Bien, la había cagado y sin darse cuenta.  </p><p>─Yo...─ comenzó a decir, pero el resto de las palabras se quedaron a medio camino. </p><p>─¿Tú...? ¿Tú, qué, Samuel? ¿Tú, qué?─ increpó. </p><p>Realmente no quería proteger a Willy a costa de Rubius, para nada. Le había delatado delante de Alexby y Fargan porque sabía que, de no hacerlo, podrían acusarlo luego de algo peor.  </p><p>─Chiqui...─ murmuró, tratando de sonar lo más dulce posible para evitar que el menor se alterara aún más─. Vi a Willy colocar múltiples minas alrededor de la casa del alcalde, si no decía que tú habías colocado la de la fuente, irían a investigar a otros lugares y sé que él puso aquellas bajo tu nombre─ le explicó─. Venía de tener una fuerte discusión con él cuando vi a Ale y a Fargan interrogándote, mi única salida fue hacerte confesar. </p><p>─¡Será cabrón!─ exclamó, con más molestia todavía─. Es que es una rata asquerosa... </p><p>─¡Esa boca!─ le reprendió. </p><p>─Ya, perdón, perdón─ se sentó a su lado, en el borde de la cama, apoyando luego su cabeza en el hombro del chico de ojos violetas ─. Es que no sabía que planeaba inculparme de la explosión. Eso no era parte de la misión que nos asignaron.  </p><p>Por un momento, su lado curioso quiso interrogarlo sobre esa misión, pero entendió que, así como él respetaba su secreto de Lobo Nogtugno, a pesar de conocerlo, él también debía respetar su rol como miembro de La Hermandad Oscura. </p><p>─¿Ya no estás molesto conmigo, Doblis?─ preguntó, jugueteando con el desordenado cabello del medio oso. </p><p>─No─ admitió, con un suspiro. Le encantaba cuando su lobo le daba mimos así─. Perdón por haberte gritado. </p><p>─E insultado, que no se te olvide─ recordó, fingiendo sentirse ofendido. </p><p>─Perdón por haberte gritado y por haberte insultado, Vegetitta─  dijo, juguetón, mientras alzaba el rostro y veía fijamente al otro chico. </p><p>Vegetta quería molestarlo un poco más actuando como hombre dolido, pero esos ojos verdes y esos labios curveados en una sonrisa divertida pudieron más que las ganas de fastidiarlo.  </p><p>Con lentitud, subió su mano libre, recorriendo con la palma el cuello del menor y posándola con dulzura en su nuca, atrayéndolo hacia él y dándole un beso suave. </p><p>─Estás perdonado, Osito─ susurró, contra su boca─, pero, como castigo por tener esa boquita tan sucia, hoy no te dejaré dormir en toda la noche.  </p><p>─Uis...─ respondió el menor, acercando su boca otra vez a la de Vegetta y robándole un beso algo pasional, aceptando con esto el castigo gustosamente.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>